


Emotions

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of poems set post Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want To Escape Into My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> These three poems were my first venture into writing for the Sherlock fandom. I submit them to you unedited and in their original forms.

_A short free-form poem from John's POV_   _Post-Reichenbach_

I want to escape into my dreams

Find a place where nothing can touch me

Sleep uninterrupted

Let those feelings wash away

No one reaches out anymore

In my dreams someone does

 

Awake, I've stopped enjoying things

Awake, it's harder to smile

Awake, I'm alone

Awake, I grow bitter and angry

 

In my dreams time is fluid

Time stands still

It's not perfect in my dreams

But I don't want perfect

I want peace

 

Awake, friends desert me

Awake, I isolate myself

Awake, the world turns on

Awake, I hate being awake

 

In my dreams I feel safe

And I am not alone

There is a smile only for me

A voice on the wind

I sleep for that voice and that smile

Because they only exist in my dreams.


	2. At The  Headstone

_A short free form poem_   _Post-Reichenbach and Reunion_

Time turns

The world goes on

Life freezes

Memories crash, jumbled on jagged rocks

Echoes haunt ears

Peripheral glances pierce eyes

Loneliness threatens to drown

Life laughs as up is down and down is up

Needing an embrace that isn't there

Searching for the hand

Tears fall and scorch the earth

Pain cannot be allowed to go on

Long slender fingers entwine

Breathless blue eyes find those startling fae eyes

The phoenix rises

Time stops

Love clings

Life begins anew

 


	3. Love Was Not A Disadvantage

_Short free form poem_   _Post-Reichenbach and Reunion_

Clinging to each other

Coat grasped under short fingers

Brows touch

Ebon curls mingle with blonde

Time freezes and is long gone

Tears stream down each face

Emotions swirl beneath the surface

Anger reserved for another day

Hands reach to wipe away hurt

Fate bound them together

The Devil parted them

But none could divide them

Words failed and none were needed

In the end

Love was not a disadvantage


End file.
